


The Natsu Predicament.

by Explosivepaint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Cute, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassment, Emotions, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Ice Cream, Kageyama is not amused, Natsu has a big fat crush on kageyama, Teasing, Volleyball, friends - Freeform, hinata finds it funny, hq, its pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosivepaint/pseuds/Explosivepaint
Summary: The first time going over to Hinata's house, Kageyama never expected to end up with his pride to the floor and his face so red from blushing he could be mistaken for a tomato, instead of a blueberry.





	

Kageyama is not the best at hiding his emotions, let alone controlling them. He lets his anger get ahead of him, when Hinata acts like a dumbass, or when Tsukki makes snarky remarks. He blushes when Suga compliments him, or when he makes an embarrassing toss. When he’s sad, the team picks it up immediately, and when he's in a good mood Tanaka and Noya tease him about whether a girl was involved. He usually responds with a glare, and then he's back to being grouchy. The only thing he can seem to control is his smile, but that could be because he doesn't really know how to smile, and last time he tried Hinata thought he was going to kill him. 

With Kageyama’s predicament, one could see why going over to Hinata’s was becoming a problem. Let's start from the beginning. Kageyama and Hinata were walking to a little convenience store that Hinata swore had the best ice-cream pops and was super cheap. Kageyama wasn't really that interested but when Hinata started jumping on his back, begging Kageyama to come with him, he had no other choice. Hinata, bouncing about as they walked, explained how even someone as grouchy as Kageyama will smile once he tried the ice-cream. When they arrived, Kageyama payed for his ice-cream and watched as Hinata ravished his. Kageyama couldn't lie, it was really good, especially for how little it cost. They were walking along when they both heard the loud crack of thunder, making them both jump (though Kageyama would never admit it.) It was at this point when the dark haired boy realized he didn't know where he was, or how far away his house was. His first response was to glare and blame Hinata.  
“Dumbass, where are we?” Kageyama was still sending daggers at Hinata when the orange-haired boy cringed.  
“Umm.. Near my house..” Hinata tried to smile but he looked too nervous for it to be genuine.  
“Great, now I'm going to be walking in the rain.”  
“Your house isn't that far away” the bright-haired boy said, not looking Kageyama in the eyes.  
“Your house is like a mile away from mine! You might as well live on Mount Everest! I can already feel it drizzling!” Kageyama was yelling at this point, the last thing he wanted was to be drenched, then get sick, and not be able to play volleyball.  
“Then just sleep over!” Hinata yelled back. That shut Kageyama up. Kageyama and Hinata were good friends, but they had never been to each others houses before. It had never come up, since they live in different directions. Also, Kageyama didn't want his first impression with Hinata’s family to be him intruding unannounced. But there was no other option really, and from what he has heard from Hinata, his mom is quite nice and understanding. The taller of the two rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, rolling his eyes and finally saying:  
“Fine”. 

Hinata beamed at him and immediately started rambling about his sister and this new game he got that they could play. Hinata at one point brought up how they could do homework together; Kageyama almost snorted at that. 

They reached the house right when the storm was picking up. Hinata and Kageyama ran to the door, Hinata throwing it open and taking his shoes off. Hinata’s house was very fitting to the shorter boy. The walls were a creamy brown and the lighting was a warm yellow, there were pictures of Hinata’s family on the wall, and one was of Hinata as a child with Natsu in his lap. In all, the house made Kageyama feel very warm, and safe. Hinata walked Kageyama towards the kitchen where they could hear his mom cooking. They were still in the hallway when Kageyama heard a voice yell from the kitchen: “Thank goodness you got home before the storm, I was getting worried there for a second.” 

They had reached the doorway to the room Hinata’s mom was in. Kageyama inhaled the amazing scent from the dinner Hinata’s mom was making, the kitchen was small with lots of cabinets and an island that the mom was reading a cookbook from, not yet to look up. Kageyama looked around the room, and saw the living room was only a few feet away from the kitchen with a coffee table, T.V, and a comfy looking couch and chairs; the whole room was painted with warm colors keeping that cozy feeling burn in Kageyama’s stomach. He looked back at Hinata’s mom, taking her in. She was very petite and even shorter then Hinata, her hair was straight and sleek, but still the same bright orange as Hinata’s. Kageyama sees where Hinata gets most of his looks from.  
“Hey mom, umm I brought Kageyama over. I didn't want him to get stuck in the rain, is that okay?” Hinata and Kageyama were fully in the kitchen now. Hinata’s mom looked up at his comment, she looked a little surprised, before her face broke out into the same dazzling smile as Hinata’s.  
“Oh Shouyou, I don’t care, i’m just happy to see the friend you’ve been talking about so much!”  
“Mom, I only mentioned a few times.” Hinata whined, his ears turning red. Kageyama stopped himself from smirking and bowed at the blushing boy's mom.  
“Sorry for the intrusion.”  
“Oh, it’s perfectly fine, why don't you boys wash up and dinner will be done. I assume you're staying the night, the weather doesn't look like it’s going to lighten up.”  
“Yes Ma’am. Thank you for letting me stay” Kageyama said.  
“Again, it’s no problem” She replied with her charming smile. Both boys headed up stairs, taking turns with the shower, and after a call to his parents to let them know he was staying at Hinata’s house, dinner was ready.

This is when things started to go south for Kageyama’s dignity. Hinata and Kageyama were seated at the dining table when the orange-haired boys mom called for Natsu. The bright haired girl bounded down the stairs in excitement for dinner, when she reached the table and finally saw Kageyama she froze in her step. Now, Kageyama is use to kids freezing up around him, after all he doesn't express the most inviting aura, but this time was different. She stood staring at Kageyama in a daze, and after a few moments her face grew a dreamy smile. She walked over and sat right next to Kageyama, put her elbows on the table, face in her hands and stared at the dark-haired boy. Kageyama was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, not use to the attention he was getting. He looked towards Hinata for help but the orange haired boy was too busy babbling about volleyball. When Hinata’s mom came in to put the food on the table, she gave a knowing smile towards Natsu but said nothing. They all started eating happily, and Kageyama slowly forgot about the little girl's stares. That is, until Hinata’s mom started asking questions.  
“So, how is volleyball going?” She directed her question towards Kageyama.  
“It’s going pretty well, right now we're working on our quick, and making sure Hinata gets better at serving and receiving” Kageyama said, feeling quite in his element when talking about volleyball.  
“I bet you’re the best player on the team” Natsu pipes up next to him, she still had a dreamy look on her face.  
“Well there is no best player in volleyball, each player has there own advantages and together create a strong team,” Kageyama said, knowing the hard truth to his statement. Natsu stared at him for a long time before finally saying.  
“You have really pretty blue eyes Kageyama, does that help distract your opponents?” Kageyama choked on his own spit as Hinata started laughing next to him. Kageyama could feel his face getting hot and knew he was blushing like crazy, he couldn't stop blinking and his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish.  
“Oh my god, Kageyama you're so red aaaaahahhah” Hinata was pointing at Kageyama, still laughing uncontrollably.  
“It seems Natsu has a little crush huh” Hinata’s mom said smirking at the show that was being displayed in front of her. Kageyama finally shut his mouth and proceeded to not speak for the rest of the dinner, blushing the whole way.

This was only the start. Natsu had no shame, and continued to compliment and flirt with Kageyama every chance she got. It didn't help that Hinata thought it was hilarious. In fact, he thought it was so funny he even brought Natsu to one of their practice sessions. His excuse was that his mom had to go do some errands, but Kageyama knew for a fact that they had a babysitter for that. It was honestly the most embarrassed Kageyama has ever been, having Natsu shout compliments across the court, and whenever they took a water break, she would explain how handsome he looked practicing. Of course, Suga thought she was adorable, and Tsukishima would snicker.  
“Looks like the king has found a queen,” he'd faux whisper. Tsukishima is lucky Diachi was there to stop Kageyama from committing murder. Noya and Tanaka would repeat the compliment to him on other practice days. The worst part was he would turn red from his neck to his ears and he couldn't control it at all! Another time, Kageyama was over at Hinata’s again, Hinata found out that Kageyama had never seen Howl's Moving Castle and Kageyama doesn't think he’s ever seen Hinata that speechless before in his life. The movie was really good and it was Natsu’s favorite as well, so they all sat on the couch watching it. It was going well until it got to the part where Howl kisses Sophie. Kageyama was completely engrossed in the movie when he suddenly hears Natsu say loudly.  
“Kageyama, will you ever kiss me like that?” She stared at him with wide innocent eyes and Kageyama once again choked on air as he started to look more like a tomato. Hinata doubled over laughing, Kageyama pushed him and he fell to the floor, still laughing. Kageyama sunk into the couch from embarrassment, covering his face with his hands and groaned into them, wishing he could just disappear. 

So here Kageyama was, sitting on a stool by the island, in the kitchen, as Hinata was making popcorn for them for a movie. Kageyama saw Natsu and immediately groaned into his hand. Hinata stopped what he was doing, noticing Kageyama's dismay, and then saw Natsu. Hinata then focused his attentions towards his best friend with glee. Kageyama wouldn't be surprised if he got a camera out at this point. Natsu slowly made her way over, smiling slyly, and sat down next to Kageyama. She stared for a moment, making Kageyama fidget, before saying, “I really like you hair Kageyama-san, it’s very shiny and smooth looking.”  
Of course Kageyama blushed, and Hinata laughed, but this time Kageyama decided he was going to do something about it. He turned to Natsu, taking a deep breath and shoved his embarrassment down. Hinata stopped laughing, looking curious now.  
“I really like your hair too, Natsu. The color is very pretty.” Natsu and Hinata stared in shock, Hinata’s mouth agape, not expecting Kageyama to actually say a compliment ever in his life. Natsu blushed, smiled, and ran off squealing. Kageyama felt pretty proud, finally getting back at her after all his embarrassment. Kageyama’s chest was still a bit puffed out when Hinata walked over towards Kageyama, leaned his elbow on the taller boys shoulder and said,  
“I didn't know you thought my hair was pretty Kageyama-kun.” Hinata had the most shit-eating grin as he watched Kageyama go from prideful to blushing and embarrassed in about 0.2 seconds. Hinata laughed, doubling over.  
“It’s not funny dumbass!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hair griping it tight, making the shorter boy yelp, calling uncle. 

Kageyama is not good at hiding his emotions, nor controlling them. But he’s getting better, at least he hopes. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I hope you liked it.


End file.
